


Eve

by AxisMage



Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: A super quick thingie that I made, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dickie is a pampered omega, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Just as he should be, Just felt inspired XD, M/M, Omega Verse, dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/pseuds/AxisMage
Summary: Just a little moment of domesticity between Dick and his Titans (and alphas) before  they throw their New Year´s party





	Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really quick thingie I made yesterday thanks to Cherrymiko. I posted it on tumblr but figured it wouldn't hurt to post it here as well :3

“Is it straight?”

“How the heck should I know?”

“If you looked you would know… for heaven´s sake, take a look and tell me!”

“Uh, okay… it´s a bit lopsided.”

“Do I pull it higher? Lower? What do I do?”

“Oh wait, but now that I´m standing here it actually looks… oh no, still lopsided.”

“… Wally, if you don’t—”

There was a squeak, then a hiss, then a heavy thud. A tense silence followed. Then Wally´s laugh filled the air, along with Roy´s heartfelt curses.

Dick looked up from where he was pouring flour into the mixer. “Are you going to go take a look and make sure Roy doesn’t strangle Wally with the banner?”

Garth didn’t take his attention away from the strawberries he was chopping. “No.”

“They might end up killing each other this time.”

“I will kill them if they do not finish the very simple chores they were assigned.”

Dick chuckled, left the flour to the side and turned the mixer on. “Kind of unfair we´re almost done with all the food and they haven´t made a lot of progress with decorations, huh?”

“Very unfair, especially for you. You should be lying down, Dick.” This time Garth did raise his head to frown at Dick, who only grinned at him and patted his very round belly.

“I´m fine, Garth.”

“I know you are, but the doctor said now more than ever you needed to take it slow.”

“Which I am.”

Garth gave him a flat look. Dick tried to look innocent.

“The babies will be here any day. You should have let us take care of all the preparations, or not have a New Year´s party at all.”

“New Year would start off boring otherwise,” Dick pointed out.

Garth shook his head, then walked over to him and rubbed his palm gently over Dick´s belly, sliding his free arm around his waist. “Come on, now we only have to decorate the cake. Go sit down and make sure Roy manages to hang the banner straight. I´ll get Wally to help me in here.”

Dick groaned in protest but allowed Garth to take him to the living room. There, the two of them found Wally hidden behind the couch and Roy standing behind the sofa as they threw the banner back and forth. The two of them stopped muttering as soon as Dick walked in, and Wally moved in a blur to pick it up when Garth raised an eyebrow.

“We´re almost done,” Wally said, and no, that didn’t just sound childish at all.

Dick laughed and sat down on the couch with a sigh of relief. All right, maybe he wasn’t as fine as he had said. With the babies´ due date being only a week away, he was on his last breath, his last legs and possible the last vertebrae on his back.

“I just bet you are,” he said, then waved a hand. “Wally, go and help Garth with the stuff in the kitchen. Roy, I´ll stay here and supervise your work. Make sure the banner is set up straight this time. I won´t let or make you fall.”

Wally snorted. Dick pointed a finger at him, eyes narrowed, until he raised his hands up in defeat and trailed after Garth back into the kitchen.

“Nice to know there are still people in this household that can be trusted,” he called out, huffed when he was met with Wally´s laughter, then turned to Dick. “All right, let´s do this.”

Roy was done with the banner and the other decorations in only a few minutes. Once the floor was clean and the ladder was put away, he flopped down next to Dick on the sofa, then leaned down to press his cheek against Dick´s belly, careful to keep most of his weight off him. “Are you sure you´re okay with this?” he asked. “I know it was your idea but you do look tired, and it´s not going to be easy having all the people here. Especially with you sensitive you´ve been to scents and all type of smells during your pregnancy

Dick let out a hum, raised a hand and tangled in Roy´s short hair. He started combing it, thought about it for a while. “It´s going to be a bit overwhelming, but I´ll be fine. Besides, remember that the three of you promised to be good hosts in my metaphorical absence.”

“Of course, we´ll still do that. I´m just…”

“Worried about me and the babies?”

“Yeah. We´re so close, they´re literally days away. I don’t want anyone bumping into you during the party or something like that.”

“Why do I get the feeling that you´d shoot an arrow through their skull if someone actually did that?”

“I´m not _that_ violent, but it´d be a close call.”

The two of them burst out laughing. Dick continued to stroke Roy´s hair. Roy let out soft and pleased hums when he felt the babies kick a few times during the period the two of them just stayed there and heard Garth nearly bark orders at Wally on how to decorate the cake.

“It´d be kind of fun to have all these little guys be born today of all days, don’t you think?” Roy said after a few minutes had gone by. The sounds in the kitchen had stopped.

“If by fun you mean hectic, then yeah,” Wally said as he walked out of the kitchen and headed straight for where they were. He was licking frosting off his fingers.

“Well, you do like things to go fast, so I don’t think that´s a complaint,” Dick said, amused.

Wally gave him a wink, then flopped down on the floor by Dick´s feet and tipped his head back, pressing lightly against his stomach. “It´s not, but I do admit it would kind of mess things up here. And all the food would go to waste.” Wally tilted his head so he could glance at Dick´s face. “You don’t think it´ll happen today, do you? Have you felt pain? Even the not real contractions?”

“Yeah, but those are pretty common,” Dick said. “They´ve been especially bad the past few days.”

Wally´s expression sobered, and he looked worried as he brought a hand up and rubbed Dick´s knee. “Are you sure? How are you feeling now? Should we get you some pills?”

Dick rolled his eyes. “I´m fine,” he insisted. “Let´s not worry about that right now. Let´s worry about where are we going to get extra chairs if more people than planned come.”

Roy and Wally groaned. Garth came to sit on the other side of Dick and shook his head.

“I have that covered. We have something else to worry about.”

Three pairs of eyes turned to him. Garth waved a notepad in the air. “The babies are coming soon and we have not chosen the names. We still have a few hours until the guests start arriving.”

“And we know that these discussions can last more than a couple of hours, hmm?” Wally said.

“We do tend to get a bit engrossed in the subject, that´s why we haven´t chosen the names yet,” Dick pointed out.

Roy reached out a hand and took the notepad. He nodded. “Fair enough. All right, let´s start with narrowing down girl names. Oh wait, let me add a new one.” Garth handed him the pen. “Is Eve on the table if the kids come these first few days of the year?”

Wally, Dick and Garth exchanged glances. There were eye rolls. There were groans. Then Garth nodded.

“That would actually make a lot of sense,” he admitted.

Roy jotted the name down. “All right. Now, for the boys…”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! May this year be full of good vibes and experiences for you all! *throws confetti


End file.
